Murder of the King
The next day, Moljana woke up early for duties. She remembered what happened last time and tried to hold back her tears. After she completed her work, she went back into her room and started sobbing. Maiex came into Moljana’s room all of a sudden. “Hey, what are you doing sitting there like an old woman? Get...” Maiex’s finishing ran off. “Molly, you okay?” Moljana wiped her tears. “I-I'm fine.” “You don't seem fine to me! Tell me what happened!” Maeix snapped. “D-Don't worry about me, I'll be fine... You should finish your duties and training.” Moljana held her reaction. “You sure? ..ehmmk....” Maeix went off. Another maid was screaming, running around the castle telling the news. “Everyone! Everyone! His majesty is dead! Lord Hakre is dead!” Hachiac got up and quickly went in his father's room. He was astonished. He became pale and stoned as a statue for a moment. He knelt. “F-F-F-Father?” He laid his head on Hakre's body and began to sob. “This is a dream... this is a dream. Oh lord please tell me this is a dream! WHY, LORD, WHY!?” He sobbed heavier and heavier. Hachiac found a note underneath Hakre's body. It was a message. One of the bodyguards appeared. “What seems to be written, my majesty? Who's it from?” the bodyguard asked. Hachiac read it. He knew. He had a plan in mind. “It's nothing. Quickly, make a coffin for Him, wash His body and tell Zer to make funeral plans. Before that, I want everybody to gather outside and make sure every single one of them. Not even 1 left. Also, get the people here and make sure it's everyone. Call some knights to drag them out if their homes. This is important.” After everyone was gathered, Hachiac stepped up on the roof of the castle. He held back his tears from the tragedy. The crowd went silent to hear the news. “My father, King Hakre, was murdered.” Hachiac said out loud. People started murmuring. “As his son, I'm going to take His place. Before I end this meeting: does anyone have any clue on who might be the source of this tragedy?” People murmured and shook their heads. “Farewell. You can all go back.” Hachiac turned back to go back down. Before going, he noticed the knights that surrounded him. All of them were them, except one. Hachiac knew the knights perfectly and the number of them. “Knights...” The knights separated in two lines. Hachiac walked past them. He noticed. "Xebrexia..." He whispered quietly to himself. "Dregsus, may I talk with you for a second?" Hachiac called to Dregsus. Dregsus bowed quietly and followed Hachiac. "So... Dregsus. Do you have any idea what happened to Xebrexia?" Hachiac asked. "Actually, yes. Sorry for not saying it earlier your Majesty. He didn't like the idea of the war. He then ran away." Dregsus remembered everything. He didn't want to mention that he met Xebrexia when he was escaping the castle after the murder. "I'm assuming he killed the your Father, sire. Who else would kill King Hakre?" "I am so proud of you being second in command. Anything else you want to share?" Hachiac looked at him eye to eye. "No, my Lord. That's all I have." Dregsus replied. "Alright. I also have a request for you. I want Kraemah to be second-in-command now since Xebrexia's gone. And also, kill Xebrexia for me." Hachiac ordered. Dregsus bowed and went back to the knights. Category:Bakugan: Zatokaian War Category:Fanon episodes Category:Bakugan: Zatokaian War